


Have Everything?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [19]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "stroller, diapers, playpen and bottles. what ekse do we need before we go to your parents?"for rowaelin. obvi
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 34





	Have Everything?

Aelin sat on the couch, her two month old daughter cradled in her arms. She brushed her finger against the sleeping baby’s cheek as she heard Rowan bustle a little frantically around the house. He rushed in and out carrying various things, adding them to the pile by the door.

He had insisted on doing the packing for the long weekend away at Aelin’s parents house and she was all too happy to let him. It was one less stress for her in the hectic life of having a young baby and Aelin’s only job had been to pack Elsie’s clothes. They would be leaving any minute now but still Rowan was going over what they needed over and over again, triple checking bags, double checking the nursery for things he may have forgotten.

“Alright, clothes are done. Stroller, diapers, port-a-cot and bottles. What else do we need before we go to your parents?”

Aelin looked to where Rowan stood in the entry to the loungeroom, hands on his hips.

“Well, we don’t need the port-a-cot, my parents have a converted the study into a nursery. Its quite cute, really,” Aelin said.

“But —“

“They’ve also go a monitor, and a nightlight, and block out curtains,” Aelin listed off. “They’ve gone all out, probably even more than we did and that’s saying something.”

“If you say so,” Rowan said and picked up the folded port-a-cot and took it back down the hall.

Aelin laughed when a few minutes later he came back and dropped it by the door again.

“Just in case she decides she wants to sleep with us,” he explained.

Aelin just nodded. She’d let him fuss and overpack because she knew he did it because he loved their daughter and wanted to make sure she had everything she could ever want or need. Rowan started to take the bags and items out to pack up the SUV. It took him three trips to get everything out and he was slightly puffed when he came back inside.

“That’s it,” Rowan announced.

“No it’s not,” Aelin said and he gave her a questioning look. “Your wife and baby need to get to the car. And you wife is currently stuck under said baby.”

Rowan chuckled as he came over and smoothly scooped up Elsie into his arms. With her tucked into the crook of one arm he extended his other hand to help Aelin up as well. As she stood she cuddled up to Rowan’s side looking a the still sleeping baby in his arm. Rowan looked at her too, a soft smile on his face. Aelin loved this, their little family and the soft, quiet moments they shared. If she could she would live in them forever. But she knew there were two very excited grandparents awaiting their arrival.


End file.
